


The Juppar

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aeramin, Gen, Knights of Naren books, Silvyr, Thril Gandir, Zaelith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	The Juppar

“Who is this?” Silvyr Starsurge demanded as soon as Zaelith entered the room.

“Father, this is my roommate, Aeramin Firewind. It’s his 20th Name Day as well, except his parents are unable to visit. I was hoping he would be welcome to join us.” Zaelith answered. The room had been decorated with tapestries and rugs from the western desert, where he had spent his first few years. The regular chairs of the room had been removed and low benches had been added along one wall. A female servant that his father had brought along with him, stood next to him holding a bowl of grapes. His father’s long, flowing robes had fine jewels and embroidery, and his headdress had a row of gems dangling across his forehead. His long dark hair was braided and hung over his left shoulder, slipping like a snake past the sharp features of his darkly tanned face. Each finger on his hand had a different ring. Zaelith tried to guess the gemstone of each as his father reached for a grape.

Silvyr looked at the other elf, studying him for a moment before asking, “Why didn’t he go to see them? Is he a seer as well?”

Most mages could leave to visit their parents if they had a temporary adahi assigned to them. Zaelith was an exception as his rare ability to see the past with crystal clarity was well-protected by Thril Gandir. However, temporary adahis were not free. “His parents are farmers and cannot afford the cost of a temporary adahi to be assigned to him so that he can visit them,” Zaelith answered. He noticed Aeramin looked down at his feet as he stated the reason to his father. He frowned slightly at Aeramin’s inability to follow directions. Had he not told him to maintain eye contact while discussing his presence there? Not doing so would be an admission that he was not worthy of being in the same room.

His father did not hesitate to seize upon the moment, “I think your friend should go celebrate with the other farmers who are too poor to leave or have visitors, don’t you?”

Zaelith opened his mouth to protest, but Aeramin was already heading towards the door. He sighed lightly. It would have to be something he worked out with him later. There was no time to go chasing after lovers when his father was here visiting.

He waited for the door to shut behind Aeramin before speaking again. “I missed you. How are my brothers and sisters?” He had two of each. Both of his brothers were older, and his sisters were younger. He was the middle child and the only with any magical ability at all. The trips to visit him were long, but his family still did it.

“They are well. Your mother is still too ill to travel, but she asked me to pass on her wishes of health and happiness in your 20th year.”

Zaelith nodded. He wished he could see her. His father was good to visit with, but his mother was much less formal. He had her soft features, blond hair, and light skin, though hers was freckled and tanned by the sun. The only thing he got from his father was his bad eyesight and blue eyes. He admitted there was irony in being a seer who couldn’t see very well. Luckily, the glasses his father had purchased from the dwarves in the mountains bordering the desert worked quite well.

“I’ve brought something for you.” He picked a package up from the bench beside him and handed it to Zaelith. Zaelith sat next to his father and began to open the package. It had been wrapped in a simple brown paper, but what he pulled out was anything but simple. It was a long flowing robe, much like his father’s — no, even nicer. He was speechless. Only adults who passed their trials wore an outfit like this.

“I spoke with our council about allowing you to wear the juppar. They did not agree at first, but I was, at last, able to convince them. Do you like it? Your mother picked it out. She said it would go well with your eyes. I was hoping it would be a surprise. I had it wrapped in an enchanted paper which should have prevented magical meddling, perhaps even by your gift.”

“Like it? I love it! I had no idea! Father, thank you so much. I wish to go try it on now. May I?”

Silvyr nodded. Zaelith grinned and went to the nearest empty room to change.


End file.
